english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (2016)
Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures is an animated series that is part of the Lego Star Wars theme, which premiered on Disney XD in June 20, 2016. Cast 'Main Cast' *Eugene Byrd - Zander *Matthew Wood - Roger *Nicolas Cantu - Rowan *Vanessa Lengies - Kordi 'Secondary Cast' *Corey Burton - Quarrie *Dana Snyder - Graballa the Hutt *Grey Griffin - Naare *James Urbaniak - M-OC *Matt Sloan - Darth Vader *Trevor Devall - Admiral Ackbar, Emperor Palpatine 'Minor Cast' *Billy Dee Williams - Lando (ep4) *Brian Dobson - JEK (ep10) *Coco Grayson - Maynar *Corey Burton - Awan Zek (ep17), Deck Officer (ep19), Imperial Lieutenant (ep22), Imperial Officer (ep15), Lurmen#1 (ep19), Stormtrooper#3 (ep25), TIE Pilot (ep22), Y-Wing Pilot (ep14) *Danny Jacobs - Raam, Yeppau *Dee Bradley Baker - Ben Quadinaros (ep7), Boba Fett (ep7), Bossk (ep18), Ranat (ep18), Squidhead (ep18), Trandoshan Guard (ep5) *Dove Cameron - Becky Smoochenbacher (ep25) *Eric Bauza - Luke Skywalker, Protocol Droid (ep6), Stormtrooper#2 (ep25), TIE Pilot (ep14) *Eugene Byrd - Imperial Officer (ep14), Imperial Officer (ep17), Imperial Officer#2 (ep3) *Fred Tatasciore - BL-OX (ep10), Super Battle Droid#1 (ep10) *French Stewart - N-3RO (ep10) *Greg Baldwin - Furlac, Imperial Officer (ep5), Ranat (ep18), Stormtrooper Sergeant (ep1), Tie Fighter Leader (ep1) *Greg Proops - Fode (ep7) *Grey Griffin - Automated Voice (ep3), Baby Wampa (ep11), Eye Stalk (ep6), Maz Kanata, Young Anakin (ep3) *James Patrick Stuart - Dengar, Host (ep16), Imperial Officer#2 (ep13), Imperial Officer#3 (ep16), Stormtrooper (ep18), Stormtrooper Sergeant (ep4), TIE Fighter Pilot#2 (ep13), Trandoshan#2 (ep12) *James Urbaniak - Imperial Ensign (ep23), Sgt. Corcillo (ep22) *Jane Leeves - Commander Estoc *Jeff Bennett - Biz (ep19), Imperial Lieutenant (ep23), Plumestriker, Ignacio Wortan, Imperial Officer#1 (ep16), Nien Nunb (ep4), Rebel Officer (ep21) *Jennifer Hale - Cadet (ep23), Mon Mothma, Voice on Comm (ep22) *Jim Cummings - Hondo Ohnaka, Rodian (ep17), Stormtrooper#1 (ep17) *John DiMaggio - Baash, Beed (ep7), Imperial Officer#2 (ep16), Jawa#1 (ep12), Pirate#2 (ep8), Random Big Guy (ep8), Stormtrooper#4 (ep4), Zuckuss (ep18) *John Ratzenberger - Major Derlin (ep17) *Julie Dolan - Leia (ep6) *Kari Wahlgren - Princess Kortessi (ep16) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Auctioneer (ep16), Jabba the Hutt *Matt Sloan - Alien (ep13), Dug (ep18), Flat Voice (ep3), Imperial Officer (ep1), Lurmen#2 (ep19), Mechanic (ep14), Stormtrooper Sergeant (ep16), Stormtrooper#1 (ep22), Stormtrooper#2 (ep3), TIE Fighter Pilot (ep13), Trandoshan#1 (ep12), X-Wing Pilot (ep1) *Matthew Wood - IG-86 (ep4), IG-88 (ep18), Imperial Colonel (ep23), Imperial Officer (ep20), Imperial Officer (ep21), Imperial Officer#1 (ep3), Imperial Officer#1 (ep13), Jawa#2 (ep12), Rebel Pilot (ep15), Red Two (ep14), Stormtrooper (ep1), Stormtrooper (ep13), Stormtrooper (ep16), Stormtrooper (ep19), Stormtrooper Sergeant (ep25), Stormtrooper#1 (ep3), Stormtrooper#1 (ep4), Stormtrooper#1 (ep6), Stormtrooper#1 (ep23), Stormtrooper#2 (ep17), Stormtrooper#2 (ep22), Walker Commander (ep22), X-Wing Pilot#2 (ep1) *Michael Daingerfield - Han Solo (ep1), Wedge (ep1) *Michael Donovan - Obi-Wan (ep6), Salesman (ep5), Tie Fighter Pilot (ep4), TIE Fighter Pilot (ep6) *Pamela Adlon - Elan (ep19), Ymojin (ep19) *Richard Kind - Durpin *Thomas Lennon - Cleaning Droid (ep6), Wick Cooper *Trevor Devall - 4-LOM (ep18), Citizen (ep13), Gungan (ep12), Imperial Commander (ep23), Master Kantoo (ep20), Pirate#1 (ep8), Pod Race Driver (ep7), RA-7 Droid (ep5), Stormtrooper#2 (ep6), Stormtrooper#2 (ep23), Stormtrooper#3 (ep4), Super Battle Droid#2 (ep10), Tie Fighter Pilot (ep1), Wedge (ep25), X-Wing Pilot#3 (ep1) *Vanessa Marshall - Dial Tone (ep16), Hera Syndulla *Yvette Nicole Brown - Lt. Valeria Category:Cartoons Category:2016 Cartoons